otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider in the Web Part 1
The man sometimes known as Ares, sometimes known as Jeff Ryan has made his home on Tomin Kora the past few months, things have gone along peacefully enough, until a stranger shows up working for 'his Boss' and begins asking questions. Having had Ryan's ship watched since they've found it, the leader of the small group recieves notice that a passenger from the vessel is heading towards the Expanse, the local hangout of The Warren. There's the usual patrons hanging around the place, the usual mix of known and unknown faces. A few sitting at tables, a few sitting at bars. Seth wanders into the Expanse with his usual casual loping stride. His left hand resting easily on the but of his .357. A tall dark-haired man with his hair tied back in a pony-tail is talking animatedly with two girls sitting further down the bar, his tirade is interupted by something as he quickly glances towards the youth entering the bar. Seth's eyes narrow when the guy at the bar looks his way and his hand drums slightly at the grip of his 357 but it stays holsterd as he continues over towards the bar. The man waits for Seth to take his seat, he then smiles at the two girls and stands, making his way over to the boy, his smile is wide, and fixed, the damn thing doesn't budge. Seth reaches over the bar, helping himself to a bottle of whiskey and a glass his eyes flicking to that grin and his eyes sparkle. The guy wearing it might think it will budge but the teen knows better, he doesn't show it though he just finishes pouing. The man walks over to Seth, still smiling, "Young man, I believe you've just disembarked from the Spider?" Seth swallows his shot while he continues to eye the smile on the man's face, "Guan Ni Zi Ji De Shi." His tone is essentially flat but there's a smirk on his face as he pours himself another. "Are you a friend of Mr Davenport's?" asks the man. "I'd very much like to talk with him." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few credits, big bills. Seth eyes the bills in the guys hand for a moment, "Davenport huh? I might." He taps one temple - ooops is that a folded butterfly knife he's tapping with. "Might need a hand remembering, ya know." The guy might notice the kid isn't quite interested in the cash quite as much as he might expect. The man reaches into his jacket, still smiling and puts his hands on a flechette pistol, the jacket is open enough that Seth can note the holster isn't fastened over, the smile grows wider, "You see my young friend, some people might think you're trying to intimidate me. Please remember I work for my Boss, my Boss doesn't take failure very well. If I get the idea you're not taking me seriously I will draw this weapon and I'm /very/ good with it. I'll make a mess of you, I'll probably make a mess of one or two of them." He nods towards the guards, "And if I'm lucky I might take out a few more. Then I'll die, that doesn't worry me as much as you might think because dying here in a shootout is definitely preferable to what my Boss will do to me if I fuck this little mission up." The smile has remained fixed the whole time, "So my young friend, do you know Mr Davenport? Or Ares an alias he sometimes uses." Seth looks the smiling man up and down, calculating his look completely neutral. "Like I said, I might." He doesn't seem at all shocked or even concearned about the gun that's shown to him, guns kill quickly like the guys said he could kill a few on the way out. "But... if you say I got of the spider, and you know the name of the guy you're asking about." He smiles just slightly. "I'm guessing you already have an idea of the answer ya want." "Your vessel docked before we did," says the man. "And we've spent the last 18 hours watching it, now I doubt Mr Davenport is aboard, and I believe you're aquainted with him. What I need now, is a description of Mr Davenport, and if possible where I can find him." Seth smiles thinly, "See, now we're getting somewhere." His tone has just a hint of enjoyment to it. "I haven't even had to cut on you yet." The smile hasn't slipped, his hand remains on the pistol, "Where can I find Ares?" Seth takes out a cigarette, shrugging while he puts it between his lips and lights it. "Wo de ma he ta de feng kuang de wai sheng dou. You're the ones been watching the ship I got out of... I'm not his tamade keeper and he doesn't tell me everything he's doing." "I need a description my young friend," says the man. The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a business card and a pen, the back side is blank, "Good enough?" The card gives the name Harold and a PDA number. Seth eyes the back of the card, writes the name and number on his hand then sketches on the back of the card, a good though small likeness - head and shoulders of Ares as he was dressed on Ungstir. Harold as we'll have to assume his name is asks, "This is the guy?" He frowns, "His voice is fucked up no?" Seth laughs at that, "Nah, not really fucked... fucked is when I slice their throat and pull the tongue out through. If ya mean not normal, yep." Harold smiles again, "Excellent, thanks for your help." He leaves a hundred credits on the table and takes the card back. Seth takes the hundred and folds it all in one motion. Harold nods and says, "Thanks kid." He smiles again, "And you have no need to warn Ares I've been asking questions." He winks, "He already knows." "Warn him? He's a big boy..." The teen chuckles. He doesn't make any further comment - not in regular terran and not out loud. Category:Spider in the Web